


Azalea

by Cineraria



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Headcanon, SasuSaku Fanday 2017
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Sekuncup bunga untuk keluarga kecil nan bersahaja. [ Spesial untuk #SSFD2017 ]





	1. Ketulusan

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> telah memenangkan IFA 2017 kategori best family multichapter, terima kasih atas dukungannya!

Ketukan gerimis menggema. Menarik atensi pria berambut raven yang duduk di bangku terujung menghadap jendela. Mangkuk di hadapannya sudah habis ditandasnya. Manik hitam terbuka menerawang, menembus rintik air yang luruh ke tanah. Kata mereka: hujan turun menyeretmu kembali menuju memori-memori masa lampau. Entah siapa pencetusnya, namun ia setuju dengan filosofi ini.

Sasuke –pria itu melirik lengan kirinya.

Suatu waktu usai perang dunia terakhir, ia menolak diberi tangan buatan pengganti lengannya yang hilang. Mencukupkan sisa hidup dengan satu tangan. Tindakannya berarti penebusan dosa sekaligus pengingat kesalahannya di masa lampau.

 

*

 

Seorang pelayan datang membereskan mangkuk dan piring. Sasuke mengeluarkan berkeping uang dari balik mantel dan menyerahkannya padanya.

Pria itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Di susut lain ruangan, ada sebuah keluarga kecil; sepasang orang tua dengan anak gadisnya sedang bercengkerama hangat. Rasa rindu tiba-tiba menyelusup. Ia membayang dua wajah lembut perempuan paling disayanginya yang ia tinggalkan bertahun lalu. Apa yang sekarang sedang Sakura dan Sarada lakukan? Apakah mereka juga merasakan rindu yang sama sepertinya? Atau justru lebih besar kerinduan mereka?

Ia mengalihkan tatapan ke luar lagi, mengawasi titis-titis bening yang luruh. Terbayang wajah polos Sarada yang bertanya: _"Kapan Papa pulang? Tiga bulan, dua bulan lagi? Lama sekali."_ Diikuti mimik wajah Sarada yang mengerucut kecewa. Dan wanita bersurai _pink_ yang dengan sabar nan lembut menenangkannya, membelai surai hitam sang putri.

Juga wajah tabah nan tegar Sakura. Wanita serupa musim semi yang hanya tersenyum kecut kala ditodong pertanyaan beruntun ibu-ibu penggosip di kedai sayuran langganannya: _"Kapan suamimu pulang? Kau tidak bosan menunggunya? Jika jadi kau, aku sudah pasti meninggalkannya dan cari yang lain,"  y_ ang diikuti oleh gelak tawa menyudutkan.

Bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin, meninggalkan keluarga bukan berarti melupakan tanggung jawab. Justru di situlah letak kejujuran dan keikhlasannya. Kala ia berjalan seorang diri, melintasi gurun pasir memanggang. Mengarungi hutan salju membeku. Ia sedang menunaikan amanat negeri. Demi satu misi penting yang diemban, berkaitan erat dengan keselamatan peradaban umat manusia.

 

*

 

Sinar mentari pagi terlalu terik hingga membangunkan pria Uchiha. Membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Ia tidur dengan posisi duduk.

Semalam, dia memutuskan menumpang berteduh di teras kedai ini.

Sasuke berniat bangkit melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia mengernyit kala manik hitamnya menangkap sekuntum bunga Azalea menyembul dari dalam tasnya, kelopak berwarna pink kusam itu hampir layu.

Kemarin, elang pengantar suratnya membawa gulungan dari Hokage. Ia menahan haru saat membuka isinya. Sekuntum bunga terselip dalam pucuk surat Sarada. Surat yang singkat: _"Papa, bagaimana misimu? Aku dan Ibu selalu mendoakanmu, kami sabar menunggu."_

Ia tersenyum tipis. Jarak menuju Konoha tinggal sedikit lagi. Jika tak ada halangan seperti hujan atau badai, tengah malam nanti ia bisa sampai desa tepat waktu.

Ah, Sasuke sudah tak sabar untuk mengayunkan kakinya lagi. Penat yang dirasanya hilang membayangkan rumah masa kininya. Rumah tempatnya kembali. Tempat dimana dua sosok perempuan pemilik hatinya setia menanti dan menyambut hangat kepulangannya.

 

 

_Ia sering terlewat dari pandangan_

_Ayah, sang Azalea. Lambang ketulusan_

_Tanpa dipinta, ia terus bekerja_

_Tanpa dinilai, ia tetap menuntaskan bakti_

_Tanpa pamrih_

_Bertahan menerjang cadas kehidupan_

_Bunga liar meliuk di bukit gersang_

_Tenteram menghanyutkan di balik sahaja yang menyejukkan_


	2. Kesabaran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sakura hanyalah memungut kepingan perasaannya yang terserak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Wanita paruh baya mengintip dari celah daun pintu. Gurat lelah wajahnya begitu kentara. Senyum lembut tersimpul, ia mendapati pemilik mahkota hitam yang dicari-carinya terkulai lelap di atas meja belajar. Buku-bukunya terbuka bertebaran.

Ia melangkah ringan memasuki kamar. Perlahan menutup jendela dan tirai, menghalangi jalan masuk angin malam yang nakal. Kedua lengannya membopong tubuh mungil itu dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Menyelimutinya. Semua dilakukannya nyaris tanpa suara. Ia enggan mengusik mimpi malaikat kecilnya.

Wanita musim semi duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengedarkan maniknya ke sekeliling kamar bercorak biru muda dan pink. Karton buah tomat bertebaran menghias dinding. Ia kembali menatap wajah polos sang buah hati, membelai lembut surai legamnya.

Iris hijau daunnya berkaca-kaca. Sudut mata diseka ujung jemari. Hangat mengingat adu mulut kecilnya dengan Sarada menjelang penghujung hari.

 

*

 

“Mama!”

Sakura sedang menggosok pakaian kala langkah terburu Sarada menjejali rumah lengang itu, lantas berseru memanggilnya. Napasnya terengah dan wajahnya semerah tomat.

“Ada apa, Sayang?” Gerakannya terhenti, ia menatap lembut ptrinya.

“Benarkah kalau... papa sudah bertemu wanita lain, dan tak peduli lagi pada kita?”

“Siapa yang bilang begitu?”

“Anak-anak dari blok sebelah, mereka bilang mendengarnya dari ibunya.”

 Dokter ninja itu menghela napas. Pasti mereka, lagi.

“Sudah berkali mama bilang, bukan? Tak usah dengarkan ocehan mereka, biarlah mencibir sampai bosan sendiri. Ya kan, Sarada?” Tuturnya menenangkan.

“Tapi, papa...” Sarada tertunduk. Rahang mungilnya mengeras. Tangannya terkepal.

“Papa sedang bertugas, sayang. Demi Sarada. Demi mama. Demi anak-anak negeri ini.”

“Tapi, kenapa mereka tak pernah paham?!!!” Suara kanak-kanak itu naik beberapa oktaf. Iris kelam nyalang menatap netra hijau, “sudah diselamatkan, bukannya berterima kasih, malah menikam kita! Keluarganya!”

Sakura tahu putrinya ini sedang memasuki fase kelabilan.

Sekali waktu ia pernah menghadapi kelabilan seperti ini. Berakhir dengan Sakura yang kalap hingga rumahnya ambruk terkena tinjunya. Lalu pertemuan tak terduga dengan suaminya yang sedang bersama Tuan Hokage. Itu berlanjut teramat manis. Kepulangan Sasuke dan bunga-bunga kebahagiaan yang memenuhi hunian berlambang kipas merah-putih mereka.

“Sarada sayang!” Sakura tak ingin ambil risiko termakan amukan seperti dulu. Ia mematikan seterika, menghampiri si kecil berkaca mata, menyentuh pundaknya. “Tak baik berpikir begitu, sayang. Papamu tulus bekerja dan misinya adalah rahasia negara ...”

“Selalu begitu. Tugas! Negara! Misi rahasia! Kalau begitu kenapa dulu aku dilahirkan?! Jika hidup papa hanya untuk negara?” Suara terakhirnya melirh. Tangan kecil itu kasar menepis tangannya.

“Mama juga tak pernah membelaku...” Pewaris Uchiha itu melengang pergi memunggungi sang bunda yang mematung. Sakura mendengar suara sandal yang diseret menjauh, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

 

 

*

 

Sakura menghempaskan tubuh di atas ranjang kamar mereka. Ia lelah seharian.

Helaan napas sayup terdengar. Malam ini semencekik malam-malam panjang sebelumnya. Ia menata berjajar bantal guling koleksinya, di sisi kosong ranjang yang dipeluk hampa. Manik hijau teduh menerawang. Batinnya nyeri digigit rindu.

Telah berpuluh tahun semenjak pertama kali ia jatuh hati pada pria dingin itu, berpuluh kali pula ia tak lelah menunggu.

Jika ada yang bertanya: _“sebenarnya apa yang kau cari? Ketampanan?”_  Tentu bukan. Paras indah itu semu menipu. Meskipun dia memang (bisa dibilang) pria tertampan. Namun ketampanan hakikinya tersimpan dalam relung jiwa, jauh melebihi penampakan fisiknya.

_“Apa yang kau ingini? Kekayaan?”_ Lihatlah, bahkan harta Uchiha yang digenggamnya tak bisa bertahan melewati pergantian sabit bulan. Rumah sederhana dengan perabotan biasa-biasa saja, dibelinya sendiri oleh pria itu saat masa-masa pengantin baru dulu.

_“Apa yang kau tuntut? Agar bisa terus bersamanya?”_  Nyatanya, pria itu selalu pergi (lagi). Meninggalkannya, menolak segala bujuk rayu istrinya yang ingin menyertai. Ia memilih berkelana seorang diri, menghadang marabahya tak terperi.

Bertahun Sakura mendampinginya. Ia mengerti betul seluk-beluk pria pemilik hatinya itu. Di balik wajah kaku dan sikap dinginnya, tersimpan rasa sayang dan cinta. Tercurah khusus untuk keluarga dan kawan-kawannya yang berharga.

Yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sakura hanyalah memungut kepingan perasaannya yang terserak.

Ia harus tetap mendampingi sang buah kasih. Membimbing dan mendidiknya. Menjadi pelipurnya. Merengkuh bahu ringkih itu, berbagi lara hati yang sama-sama digugus rindu pada sang penaung.

Ia tak lepas memanjatkan doa. Berharap keselamatan prianya.

Ia terus bersabar. Dan akan terus bersabar. Menantinya. Menjaga hati dan harga diri untuknya.

_Ibu sang Azalea.  Simbol kesabaran_

_Pengorbanan seabadi kenangan tentangnya_

_Kuncup merah di padang rawa_

_Begitu nampak biasa_

_Jauh dari kata “terindah” hingga terluput dari jangkauan_

_Kekuatan tersembunyi di balik kesahajaan_

_Terpaan angin pegunungan menempanya_

_Sosok anggun dambaan hati_

_Tangguh penebar kasih_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima Kasih sudah mampir


	3. Pembelajaran

Sepasang kaki mungil diayunkan tergesa, menyibak semak-semak belukar di padang hijau. Sarada masih menampilkan ekspresi wajah kesal. Bibir mungil terkatup melengkung keatas.

Matahari mulai beranjak ke bawah kaki langit saat Sarada menghempaskan tubuh di sudut sebuah bukit hijau.

Gadis berkaca mata mengehembuskan napas perlahan. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya. Ia sering ke sini saat dirundung kemelut atau sedang tak ingin diganggu. Pemandangan desa Konoha tampak memukau; pembangunan gedung-gedung tinggi di antara perumahan penduduk, sebuah tanda kemajuan di era damai.

Sarada mengingat adu mulut kecil dengan sang bunda yang baru usai.

Jujur saja ia agak menyesal telah berucap kata kasar.

Tapi tadi, kekesalannya pada bocah-bocah mulut ember itu tak tertahankan.

Gadis berkaca mata membenamkan wajah ke lututnya.

Ia sudah muak. Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan. Tak tahu diuntung. Saban hari yang ia dengar adalah kasak-kusuk tetangga yang membicarakan tentang dirinya dan ayah bundanya. Memangnya tidak ada hal yang lebih penting dari menggunjing dan mengurus hidup orang lain?!

Bulir-bulir bening meluncur dari iris obsidian. Sarada terisak pelan.

Angin sore berhembus lembut, membelai rambut legam seolah hendak menghiburnya; berkata bahwa kau tidak sendirian. Namun, apalah daya angin bisu itu tak mampu menggapai lubuk terdalam gadis kecil yang kesepian.

Bahu ringkih berguncang seirama isakan tangisnya.

Sarada merasakan sesuatu seperti mencengkeram ulu hatinya. Rindu. Ia rindu sekali pada sang ayah.

Samar-samar terbayang di kepalanya; sosok dengan tubuh tegap dan wangi maskulin, tersenyum lembut dan merentangkan tangan. Sementara dirinya dalam bentuk mini, merangkak sembari berceloteh riang, menyambut uluran tangan kukuh itu. Menghambur dalam rengkuhan hangat sang ayah yang menghujaninya dengan kecupan sayang.

Kesadaran gadis Uchiha kembali mengaburkan fantasi fana itu dari pikirannya.

Kaca mata buram dilepas. Diusapnya pipi yang basah.

Tanpa sengaja, tatapan Sarada terpaku pada bebungaan yang tumbuh bergerombol, beberapa langkah dari tempatnya duduk.

Warnanya pink tua. Kelopak-kelopaknya terlalu mungil. Hampir tak banyak orang mengetahui jenis bunga satu ini.

    

Tapi dari buku-buku bacaan yang beberapa hari lalu dilahapnya, Sarada mengenali bunga itu.

Cahaya di mata bulat kembali berbinar. Sarada melompat mendekati tempat tumbuhnya bebungaan. Tangisnya tadi seolah telah menggugurkan beban kesedihan yang selama ini terpanggul. Bibir mungil kini meliukkan seulas senyum tipis.

***

“Mama...”

Suaranya memantul pelan. Sarada mengintip. Menampakkan separuh wajah, sementara tubuhnya bersembunyi di balik pintu dapur.

Tadi Sarada mengendap-endap memasuki rumah.

Namun, ketika menatap punggung sang bunda yang tampak kuat itu, perasaan bersalah semakin menggerogoti. Bisa-bisanya ia menimpakan kekesalan pada sosok yang (tak kalah) berarti baginya ini? Pastilah beban kesedihan wanita itu jauh diatas dirinya berkali lipat.  _Mama memang tak pernah cerita, tapi aku dapat membayangkan berapa butir-butir air mata yang jatuh menemani malam-malamnya._

“Iya, sayang...”

Sakura sedang mengaduk panci dan membalik penggorengan saat mendengar seruan lemah─takut-takut itu dari balik punggungnya.

Pendengarannya setajam saat suara derit pintu yang dibuka menyapa. Ia sudah hapal kebiasaan putrinya ketika habis merajuk itu; masuk rumah tanpa salam. Senyum kecil merekah di wajah cantik yang menyadari kelakuan menggemaskan Sarada.

“Maafkan Sarada, Ma.”

Aroma harum sup bawang dan tempura goreng menguar memenuhi indera penciuman. Perut Sarada memberontak keroncongan.

“Tentu, sayang,” Sakura menoleh menatap puterinya yang tengah bersembunyi dengan raut wajah cemas, “tak usah takut begitu. Mama tidak pernah menggigit, kan. Ayo mandilah dulu sebelum kita santap makan bersama, ya.”

Usai meniriskan tempura. Satu kompor dimatikan. Wanita Uchiha menghampiri putrinya yang kini berdiri persis di ambang pintu. Tersenyum hangat sembari mengusap kepala mungil.

“Ini, Ma...”

Semburat tipis memoles pipi putih, Sarada mengulurkan segenggam bunga.

Sakura yang meraih bebungaan itu menaikkan alis bertanya.

“Untuk Mama dan Papa.” Ia lantas melenggang menuju kamar mandi. “Anggap saja tanda permintaan maafku, Ma.”

Mata hijau Sakura berbinar. Ia juga menyadari sesuatu.

“Tunggu! Sarada!”

Bergegas memasuki kamar, wanita itu meninggalkan Sarada yang sebelah kaki terangkat hendak memijak keramik licin kamar mandi dengan raut heran.

Sakura kembali dengan secarik kertas dan pena. Melambai pada Sarada.

“Mama sudah menulis surat dan akan mengirimkannya. Giliranmu, Sarada. Tulislah sesuatu untuk Papa.”

Sarada meraih pena. Ia menatap lurus iris emerald, menggeleng berisyarat bahwa ia tak tahu harus menulis apa. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

“Tulislah apapun, sayang. Katakan padanya apa yang ingin kau utarakan. Tak apa meski hanya singkat.”

Sakura membiarkan putrinya berpikir. Ada satu kompor masih mengepul.

Beberapa detik Sarada termenung, hingga pena dalam genggamannya lancar menari di atas kertas.

***

Bola mata jelaga itu menyipit terbuka. Langit-langit kamar yang terbuat dari plafon putih menjangkau pandangannya.

Sarada mendapati dirinya usai terlelap di atas kasur hangat berselimutkan kemul bercorak tomat.

Langit diluar masih gelap.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar percakapan dua orang dari ujung rumah. Pria dan wanita.

_Tunggu! Itu pasti suara Mama dan..._

Sarada melonjak dari atas kasur hingga menimbulkan bunyi decitan. Langkah kaki diayunkan tergesa menuju ruang tamu─arah suara itu berasal. Seketika gadis itu mematung di ambang pintu, matanya membulat lebar melihat sosok yang amat dikenalinya.

Rasa kantuk yang menggelayutinya sirna.

Jemari tangan digosok-gosokkan di ujung mata. Lalu mencubit-cubit pipinya sendiri. Mencari petunjuk bahwa ini nyata dan bukan mimpi.

_“Sarada...”_

Suara bariton menyapa indera pendengarannya. Diiringi raut terkejut, pria itu meletakkan cangkir─teh hangat─yang habis disesapnya. Sementara sang bunda duduk berhadapan di atas sofa, menoleh dan menampilkan senyum terlebar yang ia punya.

Sarada tak dapat merasakan apapun selain gejolak kesenangan yang membuncah di dadanya. Seiring langkah seringan kapas─yang tak ia sadari─membawanya menuju rengkuhan pria itu─sepasang lengan kecil memeluk pinggang kokoh sang ayah dengan wajah dibenamkan dalam dada bidangnya.

_“Papa...”_

Yang dipanggil papa tak hendak melepaskan pelukannya. Seulas senyum tipis membingkai wajah letih, seirama kecupan kecil yang dilabuhkan pada ubun-ubun mungil itu.

_“Tadaima.”_

 

***

_Bila perjumpaan manis menanti di ujung_

_Mengapa harus gamang,_

_Menelan pil pahit perpisahan?_

_Bila pembelajaran ini sebegitu menyakitkan_

_Ada baiknya sejenak menggali tambang kehidupan_

_Sebab kebahagiaan datang mengiringi kesedihan_


End file.
